Not Here To Stay
by Maniac Conlon
Summary: Mush's little sister Victory comes for a visit, but Mush wants her to go home, Spot and her want to stay, and then several other twist and turns including her ex fiance and dead cows (lol) and Kid Blink keep her in New York, is she here to stay?
1. Chapter 1 sigh that takes imagination

*sighs* what I wouldn't give to be Eminem's daughter (Chris, Joshie Hartnett, Spot, Heath Ledger, Brian…etc)…she's so cute too! I love Hailies Song…  
  
Hey everyone! It's new story time! Yayay! Lol…I had inspiration while listening to Smalltown Poets (one of the only good Christian bands…actual there's several…) so…here's a go…  
  
~ * ~ * ° * ~ * ~  
  
A luminescent speck  
Shining at the perfect time  
Tests the temporary night  
And signals other tiny fires  
Time to light up and fly  
Light up, light up and fly- Smalltown Poets  
  
~ * ~ * ° * ~ * ~  
  
There's a clever girl/who wonders what voice to believe/when she hears all they have to say- Smalltown Poets  
  
* - ° - *  
  
Jack was gone. Who knows where. Probably Santa Fe; but that didn't matter. What mattered was that he was gone. Probably forever, but who knows. What matters is the here and now.   
  
Everybody sat on their respective bunks. No one talked. Everyone sat. Stared blankly. Thought. Then as if by surprise, Mush (by some divine intervention) had an idea.   
  
Who could always cheer him up when he was little? His baby sister, of course. Well, she wasn't a baby anymore, she was 15 years old. He should get her to come. She was a bit young to be hanging around the rough newsies, but, he just wouldn't let her go to Brooklyn.   
  
* - ° - *  
  
"Oh my! It's from Adam!" Victory squealed when she received the day's mail. She hadn't heard from him in a good 5 years. She read the short letter quickly, and again squealed out of sheer joy. She ran, a very unladylike gesture, into the parlor and interrupted her mother's afternoon tea with the mayor's wife. "MOM!…oh excuse me. Mother, I just received a letter from Adam. He wants me to come to New York."  
  
After a lengthy argument with her parents and several days of packing, Victory Antoinette Swenson was seated in the first class section of a train bound from Boston to New York City.   
  
* - ° - *  
  
Victory stepped off of the train and directed the burly man to put her trunk down near her. She took a deep breath of the rather dirty Manhattan air. She shrieked when she saw the familiar dark face with the dark curly hair standing at the depot. His attention was directed to her when he heard the shriek, and they ran towards each other. He engulfed her in a hug and swung her around. He kissed her roughly on the cheek and set her down.   
  
Mush ran his hand through his hair. "How long's it been? Probably five or six years now," he said awkwardly. His sister looked great.   
  
"Yeah," she breathed. "You said you were bringing a friend," she said, ignoring his dirty clothing and messy appearance, there would be plenty of time to fix that.   
  
"He's right back there," Mush said, pointing at a blonde haired, fair skinned boy with one blue eye, and an eye patch over the other. When Kid Blink say they were talking about him, he waved politely. Mush had expressly told his to stay away form his sister, although she was gorgeous.   
  
* - ° - *  
  
With arms wide open, under the sunlight, welcome to this place, I'll show you everything. With arms wide open, now everything has changed, I'll show you love, I'll show you everything, with arms wide open-- Creed  
  
* - ° - *  
  
Mush and Blink had showed her the city in a nutshell; newsie style. Mostly Mush though. Blink was strangely quiet and stand-offish, thought Victory. He was very good-looking though. But, being ladylike, it's not like she was going to make the first move. So, she let it be.  
  
They came upon a small restaurant that bore the name Tibby's. Mush held the door for Victory. Blink had to hold the door for himself. Victory was shocked at the amount of boys that could squish into the little restaurant at one time.   
  
"HEY BOYS!" yelled Mush. They all despondently turned their heads in his direction, mostly wanting to know what had put Mush in such a good mood. Jack was gone. Nuff said. "Boys, this is my baby sister," that remark was rewarded by a death glare from Victory. "Her name is Victory. Vic, this is…" and he raddled off the names off all the newsies in the place. They all had brightened up considerably at the sight of a beautiful girl. She didn't look all that much like Mush. A little bit. She had dark brown hair, and beautiful hazel eyes. She had the naturally tan skin, but not as dark as Mush's. Her hair wasn't curly, it was wavy. She had a slender figure, with all the right curves.   
  
"Hello everyone," she managed to get out, still deeply and utterly confused at all the names that had just been thrown at her. Mush led her over to a booth where Blink had sat, with Spot, Race, and Dutchy. They all reintroduced themselves.  
  
"So Spot, what ya doin in Manhattan?"  
  
"Well, I heard about Jack," he started.  
  
"Haven't we all," muttered Victory.  
  
"Quiet Vicki," prompted Mush. Victory decided that since she wasn't with her mother or father, she could have a bit more of a dirty mouth.   
  
"Oh shove it up your ass," she said playfully. Mush's eyes got wide as he looked at his baby sister. Blink was muffling his laughter, and Spot was trying (without succeeding) to do the same, whereas Race and Dutchy's faces held almost the same expression as Mush's.  
  
Spot's laughing fit subsided, and he continued, "So I decided to take a week or two off from Brooklyn, I left Maniac in charge, and decided to be a Manhattan leader for awhile." he shrugged and Mush nodded. Someone like Spot could really help Manhattan's current status. Which was zero. "So, what's your sister's newsie name going to be?" he changed the subject.  
  
"She's not staying. And she's not becoming a newsie."  
  
"Lighten up Ada--I mean Mush." she caught herself.   
  
"Yeah Mushy, lighten up," said Spot and Blink in unison.  
  
Mush shrugged. Race took that opening and decided to jump in. "Kid needs a nickname," he said grinning from ear to ear at Victory. "Hmmm….what do you like to do?" he asked Victory.  
  
She got a puzzled look on her face. "Ummm…..I play the piano, I ride," she started.  
  
"Ride what?" asked Spot. She got an are-you-stupid look on her face.  
  
"Horses ya idiot," Mush cut in. "I remember when you were little, you liked to play the Moonlight Sonata, and basically the prelude to anything." he grinned. She giggled. "You were really good. Like really really good." Spot snapped his fingers.   
  
"That's it!" he said. He received a chorus of whats. "Prelude." Mush grinned. Even though he didn't like the idea of his sister getting a nickname (it would just make her want to stay, which she wasn't) it fit her remarkably well.   
  
She grinned. "I like it," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Mush felt that he had done the right thing by bringing her here. 


	2. Chapter 2 my originalness is a miracle t...

Hey everyone! Thanks sooo much for the reviews! I really enjoyed hearing what you think!!  
*~Raider~ thanks for the review! Here's more. Hope if you read you likes!  
*~Mondie~ this reminds you of Oceans Eyes??? Well…I guess it would if you don't know what's going to happen. But I don't make my cool characters evil. So haha. Lol well ttyl hun!  
*~Kimimay85~THANKS! You might not want to read this *blushes* i make mush go bad. But it'll get better for you--promise  
*~Lindi~Ah yes, someone else who probably won't like this--i promise Mush will get better--unless he gets worse. MWUAHAHA *evil laugh* MWUAHAHAHA **cough**  
*~Misprint~ here's somemore! I hope you like it, i had it for a long time, i just forgot to post it up. Well, have happyness.  
THANKS!! EVERYONE REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to put one on the first chappie, so this is for the whole story) I don't own any of the characters from the movie Newsies. So don't sue me. I do own the character that weren't in the movie Newsies, unless they belong to themselves, so…you know.   
  
~ * ~ * ° * ~ * ~  
  
A luminescent speck  
Shining at the perfect time  
Tests the temporary night  
And signals other tiny fires  
Time to light up and fly  
Light up, light up and fly- Smalltown Poets  
  
~ * ~ * ° * ~ * ~  
  
"I'm not going home dammit!" Prelude yelled in Mush's face.  
  
"You're going home!" Mush yelled back. They had been up in each other's faces for the past 5 minutes, and the fight didn't look like it would be abating anytime soon. Mush was holding in his hand a letter from their parents that Prelude had gotten, telling her to come home.   
  
"You cant make me go home! There's nothing you can do that will make me go home!" she screamed.  
  
"You wanna bet? You're going home tomorrow. End of story." Mush yelled and walked out slamming the door behind him. In a rush of tears Prelude ran into the washroom. The newsies that had witnessed the fight then exit of both had shocked looks on their faces. They had never seen a temper like that plastered on either sibling. Everyone in the room was either sad, discouraged, or angry at Mush.   
  
In the 2 short weeks the Prelude had been in New York, she had lightened the mood to such an extremity that they seemed even better off then they were when Jack was there. Well, it was her and the leadership that Spot had bestowed upon them.  
  
Spot had to leave in a couple days, and had been trying to decide in his mind who to leave in charge when he left. He had been thinking Mush because he had taken the initiative to bring happiness back to the lodging house, but now he had to think twice about that option.   
  
He sighed and slipped off his bunk and followed Prelude into the washroom. He found her sitting on the window ledge gazing into the streets below, tears streaming quietly down her face. She looked up and saw Spot standing in the doorway. She wiped some of her tears off her cheeks.  
  
"What?" she said. Spot didn't know what to do. He walked over to her. She slid over and he sat next to her and put his arm around her. She didn't wait for an answer from him. "Why does Mush want me to leave so much? I had so much fun staying her with him and you people. I just don't want to leave and go back to my stuffy house with my proper mother, having tea with the governor's wife and stuck-up daughter. Don't make me leave Spot," she whispered, then dropped her head to Spot's shoulder and started sobbing.   
  
This was new for Spot. Usually girls wanted one thing from him: fun at night, not a shoulder to cry on. A bit awkwardly he put his arms around her. She responded well to that, so he whispered. "Shh…it's ok, you don't have to leave. Nope, Spot's going to protect you. You just do whatever the hel--whatever you want to do," he rocked her back and forth.   
  
Little did they know, but someone was watching them. Blink saw through the doorway what was going on. He sighed deeply and slid down the wall and sat on the floor. Spot got all the good girls. He had to do something about this. Spot didn't deserve her, Spot only wanted one thing from girls.  
  
Meanwhile back with Prelude and Spot, Preludes tears had died down a bit, but she enjoyed being in Spot's arms. Her green-honey brown eyes looked up into his beautiful blue-gray eyes and they both leaned in and they kissed.   
  
Mush chose that moment to walk back into the room and into the washroom, because that was where he was pointed by Kid Blink. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!? Get your lips off of my sister Conlon. And leave. Go back where you belong." and with that he stormed back out of the lodging house.   
  
Spot looked at Prelude. "I guess I'm not welcome here anymore," he laughed. She grinned. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face.  
  
"What if I went back to Brooklyn with you, and tell everyone that I'm actually going home. So they tell Mush that, and everyone thinks I'm at home, but I don't actually have to go home. And I can be with you."  
  
Spot grinned. Beautiful and smart. That's why he liked her. "Brilliant," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
They walked back out and both started packing their things. They all knew where Spot was going, but where was Prelude going? She wasn't going home was she?  
  
"Where are ya going?" Race asked her.  
  
"Home," she said.   
  
"Shouldn't you tell Mush?"   
  
"He's the one that wants me home, but he doesn't deserve to know anything that I do." she snarled. Race looked surprised.  
  
"I'm really gonna miss ya Vicki," he smiled.   
  
"I'm gonna miss ya too," she said and she hugged him.   
  
"Vic, can I say good bye too?" asked Blink. She nodded and followed him into the washroom.  
  
"I'm gonna miss ya Blink. You're a really great friend. I'll write ya. And can you do me a favor?" he nodded. "Can you tell Mush good bye for me?"  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm really gonna miss ya Victory," he looked serious. He grabbed her hand. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Miss me," he said. She grinned.  
  
"Of course I'll miss ya, I'll miss everyone!" she said. He didn't share in her smiling. He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled back. "Good bye Blink."  
  
Blink sighed, leaned up against a wall, and slid down it into a sitting position.   
  
Prelude finished saying bye to everyone and she and Spot left, saying that Spot was going to drop her off at the train station. They headed to Brooklyn.  
  
* - ° -*  
  
Say it ain't so/I will not go/Turn the lights off/Carry me home- Blink 182  
  
* - ° - *  
  
They reached Brooklyn around 6:00 PM. Vicki, who had decided not to be called Prelude anymore, that chapter of her life was closed, plopped down on Spot's bed. She was wearing black knickers, a blue undershirt, and a gray shirt.   
  
Spot had his own room and she was sharing it with him, as there were no bunks left, and he had decided she wouldn't have been safe sleeping in the bunkroom anyways. He yawned.   
  
"What're ya gonna do now?" he asked her.   
  
"Well, first I'm going to straighten up this place, put my stuff away, then I'm going to read, how about yourself?"  
  
"I've got nuthin to do, so I'll watch," he grinned. She shook her head, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anything done with Spot watching her.   
  
Actually, she got a good bit done before Spot's right-hand-man came in and found them looking deep into each others eyes.  
  
Bandit cleared his throat. Nothing happened. "Spot? SPOT!" he yelled. Spot looked at him irritably.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Maniac would like to have a word with you, reviewing what happened while you were gone," Bandit reported. Maniac was Spot's second-in-command. Bandit fell in a close third.  
  
Spot rolled his eyes, but decided it was for the best, and a good time for him to introduce Victory and Maniac. They should get along nicely. Maniac was Spot's sister. Maniac Conlon (AN: this is not the same Maniac that's in Chelci's story, nor is it me, we just happen to have the same name…)  
  
When Vicki and Spot entered the room, Maniac was checking out her nails. She was wearing her usual colors. Black and bright red. She was beautiful, and all the guys at the lodging house wanted her, but couldn't have her, because she didn't want them. She had been with Jack till she broke up with him about 2 weeks before he left. She had long black hair and bright blue eyes. Not a single freckle dotted her perfect complexion, and she had the Conlon family smirk pasted on her face. Overall, she didn't look like Spot.  
  
"Hows it been Lay?" asked Spot.  
  
"Pretty good Lil Man. How was vacay?" she asked. She always abbreviated everything.   
  
"Great. Until I got kicked out." Spot smirked.  
  
"That's my bro. Who's that?" smirked Maniac.  
  
"Well Lay, this is Victory Swenson, Mush's sister, who's gonna live with us. Vic, this is Layla Conlon, aka Pyromaniac aaka Maniac."  
  
"Nice meeting you," said Victory.  
  
"Right back atcha hun, now Lil Man, everything went fairly well when you were gone," Maniac started.  
  
"What do you mean fairly?"  
  
"Well, guys can be a bit tough to handle," Maniac shrugged.  
  
"Then why did you need to talk to me? The guys are always tough to handle," said Spot irritably.   
  
"I didn't want to talk to you Conlon, don't flatter yourself. I just wanted to meet the new girl I heard you came with."  
  
"How'd you hear that?"  
  
"Word travels fast."  
  
Spot looked at his sister suspiciously. "Not that fast. What are you not telling me about?" he knew there was something, and he was curious, and a bit protective, after all, this was his baby sister. Not that she was a baby, but she was only 15.  
  
"Nothing passes you Spotty," she said sarcastically. "Actually, if you wanna know that bad, just ask Bandit."  
  
Spot glared at her. Victory felt that she was imposing on a moment. She shook the feeling off, seeing as both siblings were ignoring her anyways. "BANDIT!" Spot yelled.   
  
In several seconds Bandit appeared. He grinned at Maniac then looked at Spot.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's going on with you and my baby sister?"  
  
"SPOT!" yelled Maniac. "I'm not a baby!"  
  
"Shush Lay. Now what? Speak up boy." This made Spot feel really good. Bandit was 16, but Spot was 17 and plus he out ranked everyone in the room. He grinned to himself.  
  
Bandit looked down and blushed.  
  
REVIEW EVERYONE!!!!!!!! 


End file.
